


Eu Estou Aqui

by LunaLawdrick



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-21
Updated: 2016-01-21
Packaged: 2018-05-15 09:10:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5779951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaLawdrick/pseuds/LunaLawdrick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sameen é nova no colégio e todos tem medo dela. Root por outro lado quer ser notada por Shaw que parece nem perceber sua existência.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eu Estou Aqui

**Author's Note:**

> Ok pessoal, eu escrevi isso e vou compartilhar com vocês.  
> É minha primeira fanfic Shoot e primeiro trabalho postado aqui, espero que gostem e desculpem se tiver erros.

Colégio Machine.

 

Root é uma menina normal e não popular como muitas em qualquer escola. Ela tem quinze anos e prefere ficar e estudar ao invés de festas e agitação, ela não se veste como as meninas mais badaladas da escola, sua vestimenta se resume na maioria das vezes em uma calça jeans e moletom, seus óculos é a prova viva de que ela é uma nerd registrada. Root ama computadores, tanto que acha que eles são seus únicos amigos, Ok, ela tem o Harold que é bem parecido com ela e gosta das mesmas coisas, John é popular e jogador de basquete, ele é o único que não parece se importar em falar com Root e Harold. Na verdade John é um cara do bem e não gosta que mexam com seus amigos, porque sim, John deixa bem claro que Harold e Root são seus amigos. Root estava bem com esse arranjo, porem mesmo tento Reese como amigo isso não era o suficiente para outros caras maus virem e zoar com ela, eles ate chegaram a jogar cola em seus livros, o que deixou Root realmente zangada e com raiva por não poder fazer nada. Ela apenas queria passar por seu ano letivo em paz e invisível para o resto dos outros alunos.

Ate que ela chega e tudo em Root parece sair de controle...

A garota de preto como os alunos sussurram pelos corredores, pequeno foguete ou a badass que todos querem evitar menos Root, é claro, que se descobriu ter uma coisa para a morte, ou melhor, para Sameen Shaw.

Roupas pretas, cabelos negros em um rabo de cavalo apertado, sameen shaw chegou e sem nem uma palavra e todos já a temiam.

Um mês tinha de passado desde a chegada de Shaw e aonde Root ia parecia que o destino estava a brincar com ela, Sameen parecia estar onde Root estava em metade das aulas de Root sameen se encontrava. A garota persa se sentaria nas ultimas bancas e assistiria à aula, assim que o sinal tocasse ela sairia e sumiria, não parecendo notar Root nem mesmo para a zoar. Root sabia que Sameen aterrorizava os caras maus e zoava os nerds que a olhavam apavorados, porem ela nunca notava Root que não sabia se ficava aliviada ou decepcionada.

Certo dia Root virou o corredor que daria na biblioteca e congelou ao local vendo sameen segurar um cara do futebol pela camisa e o empurrar forte ao armário, Root ficou impressionada como pequena mais forte sameen olhava. Ela sussurrou algo ao garoto que concordou freneticamente com a cabeça, o batendo mais uma vez ao armário sameen o soltou e ele correu em direção onde Root se encontrava paralisada. Root única tentou fingir não ter presenciado absolutamente nada, porem o menino passou por ela e arregalou os olhos como se tivesse visto um fantasma. Root achava estranho a reação dos caras que antes pareciam muito feliz em atormentar a vida dela, porem de uns tempos para cá eles pareciam ter medo dela. 

Root deu um passo hesitante em direção ao corredor que a levaria a biblioteca. Sameen ainda se encontrava em pé onde ela tinha jogado o menino ao armário, ela suspirou e arrumou a camisa. Dando um passo a frente e outro sameen veio em direção a Root que pareceu parar de respirar. Root novamente congelou ao lugar, porem dessa vez ao meio do corredor, não teria como escapar de shaw já que ambas eram as únicas pessoas nesse corredor. Sameen se aproximava e Root achava que iria morrer, seu coração a mil por hora.

Mais assim como shaw chegou perto ela se foi passando Root como se nem ao menos percebesse sua existência. Root suspirou audivelmente e deixou os ombros cair aos lados, seus livros parecendo chumbo de tão pesados. Logo depois decepção atingiu Root como ondas de enjoo e ela suspirou aborrecida.

Sameen shaw nunca a notaria.

Três meses se passaram e na semana seguinte ao terceiro mês Root não viu shaw, Root não sabia se ela estava doente ou algo do tipo, ela bem poderia escavar aos computadores da escola e descobrir mais ela pensou melhor e resolveu esperar. Os dias foram passando e Root estava ficando frustrada e sem animo, ela só pensava em sameen. Ela ate perguntou a John que levantou uma sobrancelha mais respondeu que não tinha visto Sameen em um tempo. Se passara mais dias e Root apenas podia se conformar que não veria Sameen em um tempo. 

Entrando na biblioteca Root seguiu para a área de livros de calculo e foi surpreendentemente jogada contra uma estante de livros. Um suspiro de surpresa e dor saiu de Root como ela tentou se recompor no equilíbrio e arrumou seus óculos que quase caíram no processo. Olhando para cima ela viu uma menina de cabelos louros e olhos arrogantes a olhando com um sorrisinho sinistro.

“Vejamos o que temos aqui” Martine cruzou os braços sobre o peito e deu um passo a frente.

Root única deu um passo para trás e engoliu em seco. Martine Rousseau era a mais nova badass da escola, ela chegara a dois dias e como sempre todos a temiam. Root ainda não tinha tido o desprazer de topar com o caminho de Martine, pois Root fez de tudo para evitar o mesmo. 

“Dizem que você é a melhor com computadores na escola” Martine falou dando mais um passo no espaço de Root que bateu na parede ficando sem saída.

“Você irá mim ajudar a entrar no sistema da escola” Martine estreitou os olhos para Root que estremeceu.

“E-eu não p-posso fazer isso” Root falou e viu o fogo inflamar aos olhos de Martine que com rapidez felina agarrou o pescoço de Root e apertou contra a parede.

Root pensava que ia morrer, Ela realmente achava isso e o que ela apenas podia pensar era que ela não ia mais ver sameen, isso parecia ridículo e Root sabe muito bem disso, porem ela também sabia que nunca tinha sentido nada tão forte para alguém, nem mesmo Hanna que era sua amiga de infância e que se mudara a um ano. Com Hanna era tudo perfeito e doce, Elas eram amigas desde pequenas, Root sabia que gostava de Hanna bem mais que amigas, porem ela sabia que Hanna nunca a veria como mais que isso. Então Root apenas tentou ignorar seu coração quebrado e obter apenas a amizade de Hanna que já era o suficiente. Depois que Hanna foi embora Root aprendeu a sentir sua falta e se acostumar, Ambas se falavam praticamente todos os dias mais a paixão que ela sentia finalmente pareceu se acertar para uma coisa de apenas amigas. 

Já com Sameen tudo era bem mais intenso e mesmo Shaw nem mesmo sabendo da existência de Root, Ela sentia que só de olhar, seu jeito de ser, ela Estava completamente apaixonada por essa pequena foguete. 

Root engasgou por falta de ar e uma lagrima caiu de seus olhos, sim ela iria morrer e nem ao menos teria a chance de dizer que estava apaixonada por Sameen. Fechando os olhos e deixando suas unhas gravarem aos punhos de Martine que estava apertando mais que difícil Root viu tudo escurecer. No momento seguinte ela pensou ter partido dessa para melhor, pois seus pulmões pareceram captar ar e ela caiu de joelhos. O barulho de seu corpo caindo ao chão não foi o único que ela ouviu, abrindo os olhos devagar sua visão clareou um pouco e ela pôde ver Martine jogada ao chão e uma figura de preto, pequena mais com braços fortes e cabelo em um Rabo de cavalo em cima de Martine. Agora quem estava a ser sufocada era Martine que se debatia tentando sair do aperto de Sameen Shaw.

“Cadela!!” Sameen rosnou e bateu a cabeça de Martine contra o chão para uma boa medida “Nunca mais toque nela!”

Atordoada Martine tossiu e olhou apavorada em Shaw.

“Você pôde ter chegado aqui a pouco tempo e não ter obtido o recado” Shaw levantou e colocou um pé a caixa torácica de Martine que levou uma respiração aguda “Ninguém. Toca. Nela!.” Sameen gritou e parecia que iria queimar tudo em sua frente.

Martine acenou rapidamente se levantando e Correndo entre as prateleiras da biblioteca. Essa hora não havia muita gente e eles estavam muito longe para que a senhorita Rita as visse. Se levantando e cambaleando Root quase cai, porem braços Fortes a segurou e ela achou que iria derreter ao toque, Sameen shaw a estava segurando, um braço em volta de sua cintura e o outro em seu braço para lhe dar apoio. Seu toque era quente e Root realmente achou que iria derreter.

“Você esta bem?” Sameen perguntou e Root pela primeira vez olhou diretamente aos olhos de Sameen que pareciam preocupados. Vendo que sameen lhe fizera uma pergunta Root se atrapalhou em seus pés.

“Oh S-sim, sim... Obrigada, eu estou bem” Ela não sabia onde olhava e sameen parecia divertida um momento, Root sabia que ela estaria mais vermelha que uma pimenta, assim ela olhou para cima e lado, Ela viu o olhar de Shaw seguir a seu pescoço e logo os olhos de shaw endureceu.

“Eu vou matar ela” Sameen rosnou enquanto tocava delicadamente ao pescoço de Root que continha agora marcas vermelhas e roxas dos dedos de Martine.

Soltando a cintura de Root sameen deu um passo a trás e já se movia quando a voz aterrorizada de Root a parou.

“Sameen!” Root falou e shaw a olhou intensamente.

 

Root parecia com medo e shaw olhou confusa, Shaw que adorava olhar a morena quando ela não percebia que shaw a estava olhando, seus olhos, cabelos, aquela boca... Sameen adorava como bom os lábios de Root pareciam e ela sempre quis tocar na pele pálida da menina para comprovar que era macia como ela imaginava porem Root parecia sempre se encolher e tentar cavar um buraco quando sameen estava por perto. 

Quando sameen chegou a essa escola a primeira coisa que ela notara em sua aula foi Root. Root que a olhava brilhantemente, mas ao mesmo tempo parecia ter medo de chegar perto de shaw, isso realmente deixou shaw triste e ela se amaldiçoou por ter caído nessa menina. Shaw era uma Badass em todas as escolas que freqüentou, todos tinham medo dela e teriam, e aqui estava Sameen shaw literalmente apaixonada por uma menina que parecia ter medo dela. Sameen não deixava Root ver que ela a olhava. Shaw fingiu não perceber Root, pois ela sabia que Root tinha medo dela. Assim Sameen apenas a observava para que ninguém mexesse com sua garota, ela passou a pensar assim, mesmo Root tendo medo dela, Root seria sua garota e mesmo shaw nunca falando com ela, Sameen não deixaria ninguém tocar em Root. Ela ameaçou todos os caras maus dessa escola e deixou um sinal vermelho para quem encostasse em Root morreria, pois Sameen os mataria com as próprias mãos.

Infelizmente sameen teve que passar uma semana sem vim a escola, pois sua avó morrera e ela e sua mãe tiveram que viajar as pressas. E aqui quando ela volta e vai procurar uma morena de cabelos ondulados que ela ama tanto em ver mesmo que de um lugar escondido, Ela encontra uma Cadela loura com suas mãos sujas em cima de sua garota. Ali foi a gota de água e sameen não agüentou mais. Agora aqui estava Sameen esperando que Root Falasse.

“hm...” Root engasgou.

Sameen trocou de peso desconfortavelmente.

“Você... você não precisa matar ela” Root falou e arregalou os olhos percebendo na idéia que sameen tinha deixado escapar de sua boca.

Shaw sorriu para cara de espanto de Root.

“Tudo bem eu não iria mesmo chegar a matar ela, mesmo aquela cadela merecendo” Shaw falou e suspirou, suas mãos em punhos.

Root olhou o estado de sameen e se perguntou porque ela ficara tão louca por Martine fazer isso com ela, não era como se fosse a primeira pessoa...

“Então você anda ameaçando todos para não mexerem comigo” Root falou e seu coração era a mil por hora quando Sameen abaixou seu olhar sem jeito e suas orelhas ficaram vermelhas. 

“Sim...” Shaw sussurrou.

“E por que...?” Root insistiu e sameen levantou seu olhar e pegou os de Root.

“Por que...” Sameen hesitou e em seguida pareceu tomar coragem.

Dando dois passos a frente e tomando o rosto de Root em suas mãos ela levou seus lábios aos de Root que parou de respirar por um momento. Os lábios de shaw eram gentis e quentes, sim, eles eram quentes e Root sentiu como se uma corrente de eletricidade passasse por eles e tomasse conta de todo seu corpo. Shaw se afastou um pouco de Root e decepção banhava seu olhar. Root não tinha correspondido seu beijo e a olhava de olhos arregalados, paralisada. Sameen deu mais um passo atrás e balançou a cabeça.

“Desculpe eu não deveria ter feito isso...” Shaw falou rapidamente e virou as costas.

Parecendo sair de seu torpor Root rapidamente puxou sameen a girando e de volta nela, o corpo de shaw bateu forte ao de Root que sem perde tempo beijou sameen novamente, dessa vez forte e quente, Shaw reprimiu um suspiro de surpresa e agarrou a cintura de Root forte trazendo ambas mais perto como se o que já estavam não era o suficiente. Root suspirou na boca de Shaw segurando em seu pescoço para o equilíbrio. Ambas se separaram para o ar, mais ficaram abraçadas olhando umas nos olhos da outra.

“Você é tão linda” Sameen sussurrou acariciando o rosto de Root e beijou seus lábios suavemente “E eu gosto tanto de você que eu não consigo ficar longe” Sameen não acreditava no ridículo que ela tinha se tornado para essa menina, mais shaw não queria saber de nada ela só queria Root.

“Eu estou tão feliz que você falou isso querida, pois eu sinto exatamente o mesmo por você” Root sorriu amplamente e shaw não podia fazer outra coisa a não ser empurrar root a uma estante e Beijar aquela boca tão boa que sameen já tanto amava.

Root achava que ela poderia realmente ter morrido pelas mãos de Martine e agora estava no céu.


End file.
